Fourth Grade
by Willow21
Summary: Sam and Josh discuss Mallory. Post Pilot.


**Title: Fourth Grade  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Josh and Sam discuss Mallory.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Post 'Pilot'  
**Characters:** Josh and Sam  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

Josh grinned when he walked into Sam's office. "I think Bernard Thatch's job is pretty safe then."

Sam sighed, "Who told you?" he asked. "Cathy?"

Josh sat in the visitor's chair, "Mallory," he replied.

"I saw you two before, you were hugging." Sam's comment came out as more of a question.

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "haven't seen her for a while."

"I wish you'd told me who she was."

"I've been kinda pre-occupied today, sorry."

"I nearly choked on my coffee when you said that to Mary Marsh. I mean, Josh, 'tax fraud'?" Sam grinned.

"Hey! She was trying to say that Jews and Christians don't pray to the same God," Josh replied a little indignantly.

"Don't start on me. You were right," Sam told him. "You just shouldn't have said it on national TV."

"I know." Josh tried to look remorseful, but his eyes were still laughing. "Mal was very impressed with your tour by the way," he grinned.

"When Cathy told me it was Leo's daughter's fourth grade class, I assumed that his daughter was actually _in_ the class."

"You thought Leo had a daughter in the fourth grade?" Josh asked.

"Yes."

"He'll be flattered, I think."

"Seriously, I didn't even know him and Jenny had a daughter."

"You should just be glad it was Mal, and not Jenny, who you had to show round."

"She hates me."

"Well that's not really surprising."

"I didn't know who she was. And I didn't hit on her, I was being charming," Sam protested.

"Strangely though that wasn't quite how Leo saw it."

"No," Sam sighed and then something occurred to him. "Oh God, you think that she'll tell him about today?"

"Oh, I'd think so."

"Well we have to stop her," Sam cried, but Josh laughed at him. "Josh, this isn't funny. Leo'll think I'm a complete idiot."

"More than likely," Josh agreed. "I'm just glad it's not me she's getting into trouble these days."

"So how do you know her?" Sam asked curiously. "Did you and her date?"

"No," Josh was quick to reply. "No way."

"Why? She's an attractive woman."

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't......"

"No, I'm having a bad enough day already. So why wouldn't you want to date her?"

"Well, she's our boss's daughter," Josh grinned.

"I wasn't thinking of...... "

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Well maybe," Sam smiled. "So?"

"What?"

"You and Mallory?"

"There is definitely _no_ me and Mallory," Josh assured him.

"Why?"

"'Cos I've known her since I was eight."

"How old was she then?" Sam asked.

"Is this your round about way of finding out how old she is?"

"Yes."

"She was, three, I think."

"So that'd make her 33?"

"I guess."

"And you and her have never dated? "

"Will you stop asking me that," Josh pleaded. "Honestly, there's never been anything between us and there never will be. She's like a kid sister."

"So you and her dating would be a little weird then?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Sam smiled and looked thoughtful.

Josh knew that look. "Sam, I'm not sure that this is your best idea ever. She's Leo's daughter, and he's a very protective father."

"I wasn't thinking of that, my love life's complicated enough at the moment."

"Do I want to know?"

"No, it'll sort itself out," Sam assured Josh, knowing full well that he was going to have to tell him about Laurie and her night job. But Josh had had far too much fun at his expense already today, so that could wait.

CJ joined them in the office and asked, "Cement, Spankey?"

"I may have mentioned something to CJ," Josh grinned.

"What are you three doing now?" Toby asked from the doorway.

"Working," Sam automatically replied.

Toby smiled. "Well you can stay here then." He turned to Josh and CJ. "You two want to come for drink?"

"You buying?" CJ asked.

"Josh is buying," Toby replied.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"'Cos I saved your job," Toby told him.

"You saved my job? I thought you were going strangle John Van Dyke right there in front of us all."

"You're still buying."

"Fair enough," Josh agreed. "I'll get my stuff and meet you at The Taps."

"Bring Donna," CJ called after him.

"Can I come?" Sam asked.

END


End file.
